A New Evil
by WolfontheHunt
Summary: It's about Mina, Bren, and Silver and they have to destory a new evil. Please tell me what you think, but don't be a rude monkey about it.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters thought up by JK Rowling. I get no money out of this, and I own only a few amount of characters. If you find violence in any way offensive, do not read on.  
  
Author's note: Hey, like to remember September 11, 2001. USA rocks. Well on to my story. This chapter isn't done, but I'll be updating more.  
  
As it rains,  
  
The kingdom falls,  
  
Because of a sword,  
  
And the murder it calls  
  
Everyone was yelling  
  
They all wanted to live  
  
But the weapon knew different  
  
It knew what they did  
  
It's holder, in the rain  
  
Her hair weighed down  
  
The sword falls from her grasp  
  
Her heart pounds  
  
She won't be forgiven  
  
She'd been treated like a foul toy  
  
But she will slay them all  
  
Fore she's Mina Malfoy  
  
** Camera obscura **  
  
"Mina! Wake the hell up!" Silver hissed in Mina's ear. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and she had fallen asleep after staying up late doing her homework. She was so worn out.  
  
Mina shot awake and looked at the teacher.  
  
"So what's the answer?" Prof. Potter asked.  
  
"Uh… Uh," she said, her mind drawing a blank. 'Think, think, it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts… Ah, I hope that word behind him is right. It's…'she thought and then said, "T-The Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
The whole class laughed, even Silver and Bren's shoulders were shaking from holding in their laughter. "A fire-breathing animal is the unforgivable curses?" Professor Potter echoed. "You weren't paying attention again, Miss. Malfoy. I said, the first time, that it would be a detention for every time you fall asleep in class. Meet me at 9 o'clock to serve your Detention."  
  
"All right, Professor Potter," she sighed, sitting back to fill her cold seat. Mina Malfoy was a 6th year in Gryffindor, like her mother, Ginny although she could've also been in Slytherin, like her father, Draco. She had long flowing white hair, which had a hint of red in it, and silver eyes. She got along with most of the Slytherin, a whole lot of Gyffindors, and enough Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Draco Malfoy was the head of Slytherin and Ginny was the head of Hufflepuff.  
  
"Very well, Miss Malfoy. It would do you well if you'd pay attention," the Professor said before continuing. "Dragons are very hard to take care of…" Although Mina had a fond interest in dragons, she found that it wasn't worth listening to, she already knew it all from Draco. "Well that's all for today," his voice broke through her boredom. "See you Monday."  
  
"Finally," Silver muttered under her breath. Silver Weasley was a 6th year Gryffindor, also. Her father, Ron Weasley, was a professor and the head of Gryffindor and her mother, Darcy Forest, was a French, half-veela, witch fashion designer, and she was distantly related to Mina's father. Silver also had reddish white hair, with blue eyes.  
  
"I liked that dad talked about dragons today," Bren put in. Bren was a 6th year Gryffindor, like the other two. Her parents, Harry and Hermione Potter, were both professors and headmasters, Harry was headmaster of Hogwarts and Hermione was the head of Ravenclaw, at Hogwarts. She had long, slightly bush brown hair, and green eyes.  
  
Silver, Bren, and Mina stood up and started to walk out the door. "Bye Bren. Oh, Miss. Malfoy, may I talk to you for a second?" Harry Potter said, sitting at his desk, as Miss. Malfoy stuck her foot out the door. She turned to look at Mr. Potter and then looked at Bren and Silver.  
  
"I'll catch up. See you at dinner," Mina said quickly before walking to Harry Potter's desk. She heard them say "See you" but she didn't wave them off. "What do you need, Prof. Potter?"  
  
"Don't blow off this next detention all right? It wouldn't be in your best interest, but you're like your father and my brother. It would be something he would do. And you're like your mum with your freckles and your talent at Quidditch. Of course, your dad was a good seeker too, but anyway, like I said, don't blow off your next detention," Harry told her, and then added, "If you need anything, you can come to me. Well you might as well get to lunch, I'll see you there."  
  
"I won't blow it off, headmaster, and I will come to you if I need any help," Mina said, half way out the door. "Bye, Uncle!" She had disappeared from sight and was half way down the hall.  
  
Professor Potter sighed, "She is like her father."  
  
***  
  
"What did Dad want you for?" Bren asked, as they sat down at the end of the great big tables, right next to the staff table. They loved getting staff food from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. "Oh he just wanted to tell me not to blow off the next detention again," Mina shrugged. "Look Dad's sitting down."  
  
Draco sat really close to their table all the time to talk with the girls. "Mina, can you come here?" he asked, then added, as Ginny sat down, " 'Lo honey, how was teaching the first years to fly?"  
  
Mina stood up and walked over to the table, waiting impatiently for her dad to tell her what he wanted.  
  
"It was ruff-" Ginny started and then Harry finished as he sat down.  
  
"Just like Draco's first time."  
  
Draco glared at Harry. Mina giggled helplessly as her dad and uncle poked fun at each other. "Well you weren't any better than me," Draco snapped back.  
  
"I caught Neville's Remembral in midair and-" Headmaster Potter was interrupted by Draco, who hissed, "looked like a giant bird."  
  
"Hey I was tiny!" harry exclaimed.  
  
"You might have been small, but your as-"Draco responded, but Mina cut him off, Silver and Bren giggling.  
  
"You wanted me?" she asked nicely, waving a rude finger behind her back to shut her friends up.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco said, trying to sound and look serious, but not doing a very well. "I heard you got another detention from a teacher." He looked at Harry from the corner of his eye, and Harry shrugged.  
  
"Yes, father," Mina apologized.  
  
"Now if you get another detention…" Draco started and Ginny finished, "you won't get to do anything for a week."  
  
"In layman's words, that means?" Mina asked, leaning against the table, looking at her father, as she drank a little camouflaged alcohol in a flask.  
  
"Well, grounded," Draco shrugged. Mina groaned.  
  
"Man, that sucks," Bren said as Mina dropped into her chair. Bren and Silver had long since shut up and had been eavesdropping. Mina just grumbled, telling Bren that she was right, as she tilted her head back and poured alcohol into her mouth. She loved the taste of it with some cinnamon to it.  
  
"We could ask him if we could go to," Silver suggested, knowing that Mina was drinking alcohol. She could see any way that Mina would love cinnamon tasting alcohol, Silver always preferred a Shirley Temple, it was less intoxicating.  
  
Mina drank all of it, which she did rarely. 'Good thing,' Bren thought, 'that there isn't that much alcohol in there or her dad and mom would kill her.'  
  
"Come on, let's go up to the commons room to rest," Mina grumbled quietly, knowing if she was drunk in front of her parents… she didn't even want to think what would happen.  
  
"All right," Silver said, helping Mina up, and they walked out of the Great Hall. Bren was close behind.  
  
***  
  
Mina ran towards Harry's room. "I'm late!" Mina cried out, rushing by some Slytherins.  
  
"Mina, you're late. Oh well, you came anyway. You have to help me grade papers," Harry said as soon as she got there, without looking up. Mina groaned, and sat across from him. Although she hated grading papers, she loved being in the presence of her uncle, and couldn't help but smiling.  
  
"So, how many of these things do we got to grade, these papers?" Mina asked, looking at the key, then checking some papers quickly. She could finish 10 papers in a course of 15 minutes.  
  
"All my classes," he said, a stack of checked papers building up next to him. Mina groaned.  
  
"All right," she sighed, checking quicker. After what seemed 5 hours, really 2, her hand was killing her. She yawned, and her uncle looked up at her.  
  
"Thanks for helping, Mina," Prof. Potter said. "You may go right now."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle," she said before she yawned again. She stood up, kissed Harry on the cheek, and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think, new master?" Peter said feebly.  
  
"I think that we should kill Mina and Silver. Harry and Draco's daughters, just to get to them, that would hurt more then killing them. They killed my father, Harry and Draco did," Thanatos Riddle hissed.  
  
"Yes, master, he must be revenged," Peter agreed. Peter was standing, shaking slightly, behind a big red chair placed in front of a fireplace. The whole place was covered with stones. A little bit of a head poked it's self over the head of the chair.  
  
"That's why I'm sending you to tell the two boys to seduce Mina and Silver, knock them out, and bring them here," Thanatos said.  
  
"Why don't I just owl-" Peter started but Riddle interrupted.  
  
"Silence!" Riddle hissed, and Peter squeaked out of fear. "Do you dare defy me? I said that you are to tell them… Personally! I don't care where, but personally!"  
  
Mina shot awake, cold sweat gliding down her face. She looked at where Bren and Silver were sleeping. "Luckys, they are, they don't have these horrid dreams!" she sighed quietly with envy. She got up and looked out the window, pulling her blanket tighter around her as it got colder. Mina saw something cross across the open area from the Forbidden Forest to the front of Hogwarts. It was going towards Hagrid's cabin.  
  
She lost interest, falling asleep against the window frame, just as the thing broke down Hagrid's door.  
  
***  
  
"Mina! Mina! Wake up!" Bren yelled. Mina had fallen onto the hard floor in her slumber. She groaned, a twinge of pain starting near the back of her head.  
  
"What?" she asked half asleep, half awake. She kept her eyes closed in hope that Bren thought she had fallen back asleep.  
  
"Well unless you want to stay asleep, and not make sure Hagrid-" Mina interrupted Bren. "What about Hagrid? Was his hut broken into? I knew I should've gone. But no-"  
  
"Mina chill," Bren said. Bren helped Mina up, and dusted her off. "Hagrid is fine. He's just a little shocked. He found his hut torn up when he got back. Good thing he wasn't in there." Mina nodded. "Silver and I are going down to your folks place, Hagrid's there."  
  
"Go on ahead and tell Dad I'll be there soon. I gotta brush my teeth and wash up," Mina sighed, grabbing her robes and her towel. She waved and walked out of the room. Silver walked in the room just as Bren was picking up Mina's blanket up for her.  
  
"Bren, I thought you were going to see if Mina was going to come with us to see Hagrid," she inquired. Bren, by that time, had picked up the blanket and placed it, messily, onto Mina's bed.  
  
"Yes, I did, but right now she's taking a shower. We better go on ahead, and tell her dad that she'll be there soon," Bren retorted, and opened the door, which, she had just noticed, had a huge dragon. 'Probably Draco's idea,' she thought to herself. She smiled at Silver, showing her the way out.  
  
"Thank you, Bren," she sighed, before walking out, twirling her wand in her hand, out of boredom. Bren nodded, and followed.  
  
***  
  
Mina hurriedly washed her hair and herself. She had almost cut her legs with her razor while shaving because her hand was moving a little ahead of how fast she was thinking. "…Did you hear about Hagrid?" a girl's voice poked through the sound of the water as it spattered all over the bottom.  
  
Another girl's voice answered, "Yeah, I heard he was almost eaten alive by a giant manicore or worst a chimaera!" The other girl gasped.  
  
"No way. How'd he beat it?" the girl gaped, and by this time, Mina was listening carefully, pressing her ear painfully hard against the wooden separator.  
  
"They don't know. They don't even know if there was anything. I think he just scared himself," the second girl answered. Mina made a soft growl of disapproval of the girls, but listened on, hoping the girls would give a clue. She turned off the water to see if she could hear any better.  
  
"But I heard the whole house fell down on top of them!" said the first girl's voice more clearly. She heard the second stomp her foot with aggravation.  
  
"You are so wrong, Sam! The house is still standing! I saw it myself!" the second said. She could tell this was going to go on forever, and that she wouldn't get any good out of eavesdropping, and she started to get dried off and changed quietly, still listening.  
  
"What? But, Brenda! I heard the teachers say that-" a knock interrupted her. A familiar voice followed.  
  
"Mina, you in there?" asked Hermione. Mina pulled her hair back into a quick, messy bun, and stepped out of the stall.  
  
"Yeah, Herm! Be there in a sec auntie!" she said, checking her self in the mirror ("You look great! Go get 'em tiger.") and winked slightly. Mina turned to the two girls, and smiled her award winning smile. "Yes, the head of Gryffindor is my aunt," she answered there questioning 


End file.
